Acceptance
by ChickyGirl
Summary: Harry is given Occlumency lessons from Severus, and Hermione agrees to keep the peace between the two.


**Story: Acceptance**

 **Summary: Harry is given Occlumency lessons from Severus, and Hermione agrees to keep the peace between the two. Drabble**

 **Pairing: Hermione/ Severus**

 **Status: Complete**

 **Word Count: 663**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, that award goes to J.K. Rowling.**

The smell of parchment and ink was heavy in the air around Harry that distinctively reminded him of Hermione, and that's exactly who he was looking for in the one place out of two you were almost guaranteed to find her in. The library. Tucked into a little niche in the Restricted Section was where he found her, going over a table filled with books and parchment, no doubt for her apprenticeship with Snape. Or, _Professor_ as she would insist on him calling him. How she could spend so much time outside of classes _alone_ with him was beyond him. She was even starting to look like him in her black, many buttoned apprentice robes with Snape's crest on the button at the collar of her robes, the only difference was her's was fitted and had a deeper neckline.

"'Mione," he greeted her, "Save me." He thumped into his chair and threw his head onto the table, dislodging loose parchment.

"Save you from what Harry?" she asked, her hand still writing fast and her eyes scanning the reference book beside her, lips quirking up a bit at his dramatics, "Everything?"

"Ha ha," his muffled voice came from the barrier of his arms, "Dumbledore says I have to go to Occlumency lessons with Snape, starting tonight."

She wasn't surprised, still not looking up, " _Professor_ Snape, Harry. And it's not that hard once you get ahold of it."

He raised his head and stared at her, "You never told us that you learned Occlumency."

She closed her book and gathered her papers, "I was told not to tell." She got up to put her books back onto the shelves, levitating some up that were too tall for her small frame to reach.

"Why can't you teach me?"

They walk out of the library, "Dumbledore doesn't know that Professor Snape taught me, it's not part of my apprenticeship." They stop at the corridor leading two separate ways, one to Gryffindor Tower, the other to the dungeons. "Alright, if it'll calm you, I'll probably be in the room most of the times you have your lessons. Just keep your temper."

Harry scowled and snarked, "He's the one who's always sneering at me, why don't you tell him to keep his temper."

Hermione smiled, grabbing him in a hug, "I will see you there. Don't be late."

~.O.~

Severus' private lab was filled with fumes as Hermione walked in, his hands gracefully chopping ingredients next to the boiling cauldron.

"Master," Hermione greeted, setting her books on the desk that they tended to share more than not rather than using her's. "Here's the research on the hemlock." She walked next to him and began helping him chop the herbs while he stirred.

"Hermione," he paused to place a kiss to her cheek, making her smile softly.

"Harry told me about the Occlumency lessons," she saw him scowl out of the corner of her eye, she grinned, "Severus, it won't be as bad as you both think it will be. I'll try and help him with what he's stressing so he won't get on your nerves too bad."

His scowl melted into a slight tilt of the lips that served as his own smile, "I'm sure."

The wards rippled, signaling Harry's arrival.

Severus sighed deeply, putting a stasis charm upon his cauldron, "So it begins."

Hermione laughs.

~.O.~

Harry didn't know what to think. His best friend, his sister, seemed to have feelings for the one person he hated above all others, and the catch? He looked to be harboring some of his own. Yet, neither of them knew it. It was an easy sort of relationship they had, small touches, small glances to make sure the other was always there. They at least liked each other more than Master and Apprentice. No matter what anyone said, she was still his sister though, and all he wanted for her was to be happy; if that meant putting up with the Greasy Dungeon Bat, so be it.

~.O.~

 **Thanks for reading! XOXO**


End file.
